1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle backup cameras, and more particularly, to a mounting bracket for a vehicle backup camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A backup camera system, such as those found in many SUVs, minivans and luxury vehicles, shows a driver what is behind them as they are reversing and displays it on the vehicle dashboard LCD so that the driver can avoid accidents.
For vehicles that do not have a built-in backup camera system, aftermarket backup camera systems, i.e., those systems designed to be installed into a vehicle after the vehicle has been sold to a consumer, are now widely available. These systems generally include a camera that is to be mounted onto the rear of a vehicle and a display device that is to be mounted in the interior of the vehicle.
In many aftermarket systems, the camera is integrated with a license plate frame or with a horizontal bracket that is mounted in front of the vehicle license plate. Such cameras, however, can obstruct portions of the license plate that must be visible such as a registration sticker, State or County name, which is prohibited throughout the majority of the United States.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle backup camera that does not obstruct portions of a license plate that must be legally visible.